Caylyn and Meeka in the Adventures of Undertale
by Kawaiikitten23
Summary: This is my first story! Caylyn and Meeka find themselves stuck in the Underground.


A family of six and soon to be eight, moved into a nicely spaced house with a large forest and mountain in the back. The two daughters were excited and wanted to explore. "Hey Mom were going to go explore!" Yelled one of the sisters "Alright, Meeka and Caylyn!" Answered the mom "be careful!" "Ok!" They yelled at the same time and headed off towards the mountain. "Do you think we'll find a new species?" Asked Meeka "Oh I bet we will!" Smiled Caylyn "Maybe we'll find a secret tribe with how big this forest is!" Soon they got to the mountain and climbed it carefully. When they got to the top Meeka stopped. "Hey Cay! Look at this stick, looks like you!" Meeka laughed "Oh haha!" Caylyn stuck her tongue out "come on!" "Alright." She grabbed the stick and followed her. Caylyn and Meeka separated to look at things when Meeka spotted it. "Woah!" Yelled Meeka "Cay come look at this!" Caylyn groaned and stood. "If this is another stick I swear I will-" Caylyn stopped as she looked into the huge hole. It was wide and was so deep that seemed to be bottomless. Suddenly as Caylyn was looking over the edge the ground started to crumble and fell almost all the way in but Meeka caught her. "Help me, Meeka!" Yelled Caylyn "Im trying!" She yelled back tears forming in her eyes. Soon she lost balance and they both fell in. Meeka and Caylyn groaned as they woke up. "Ouch I cut my arm..." Caylyn said looking at her arm. "Don't worry I have band aids and bandges in my purse!" Meeka said reaching into her black purse with a light blue heart on it. After patching herself and her sister up they got up. "I used all my first aid things on us.." Meeka sighed "we got pretty messed up, huh?" Caylyn nodded and they both looked up. "I can barely see light." Caylyn sighed "Yeah let's see if we can find a way out. Come on." "Alright." They walked out the room into another. As they entered they saw something yellow. As they got closer they saw what was. "Is that a buttercup?" Meeka stared at the flower "Uh yeah it is lets get closer." Caylyn looked at her then the flower and went a little closer with Meeka right behind her. "Howdy!" Exclaimed the flower as he noticed them, making Caylyn jump "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" "Oh so cool!" Meeka smiled "Hmmm..." Flowey looked at them "your both are new to the underground,aren'tacha?" Meeka smiled at him and nodded. "Golly you must be so confused! Someone better teach you how things work around here!" Flowey smiled at them and looked around slightly "guess little oh me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Suddenly two hearts came out in front of Meeka and Caylyn. They both gasped in surprise. Meeka's heart was light blue, while Caylyn's was orange. "See that heart? Its your soul, its the very culmination of your being!" He smiled at them more, something made Caylyn very uneasy about the flower "Your soul starts out weak at first, but you can grow strong if you collect a lot of LV." "Whats LV stand for?" Meeka asked "What's LV stand for you ask? Why, LOVE of course!" He locked gazes with Meeka, who was eating up "You want some love don't you?" "Yes!" Meeka nodded her head quickly "Don't worry I'll share some with you!" He winked at her, suddenly little white pellets suddenly came from behind him. "Down here love is shared theough... Little white..." -he made a face as if he was thinking- "friendliness pellets..." "Cool!" Meeka smiled at him then at Caylyn who smiled back at her little sister when she saw she was looking at her. "Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!" He scent the pellets at Meeka, before Caylyn could do anything she had sent her soul to them. When her heart and the "friendliness pellets" met Meeka and Caylyn, effecting her too, gave out a scream of pain and fell. "IDIOTS!" The flower gave them an evil smile and laughed "Who would ever give up a chances like this? In this world it's KILL or BE KILLED!" Suddenly the friendliness pellets surrounded them,Caylyn covered her sister's already injured body with her own and closed her eyes. "DIE!" He yelled and started laughing evilly slowly closing in on them. Suddenly the "friendliness pellets" disappeared and Meeka is healed. Flowey was hit with a gust of fire. A female goat monster entered and stood in front of them. "What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youthes..." Meeka scooted back in fear and Caylyn moved in front of her, protectively. "Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She gave them a gentle smile. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the first human to come here in a long time." She held out her hand. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Their souls went back into their bodies and they stood. "This way." She started walking away. They both followed her. Toriel led them into a room with stairs and some leaves that were in a pile infront of the stairs, a star like light. Toriel headed up the stairs and they stopped at the light. The both of them touched the light, a tingling feeling went through them. "What was that?" Meeka turned to her, Caylyn shrugged. "Come, my children." Toriel smiled from the top of the stairs. They quickly went up the stairs, Toriel went through a door they followed her. They went into a small room with six buttons,a switch, and a locked door "Welcome to your new home, innocent ones." "New home...?" Caylyn asked quitely "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." She stepped on four of the buttons making the door opened. "The ruins have many puzzles. Ancient fushions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She moved ro the next room. Meeka went up to the sign on the wall and read aloud. "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." She read aloud. "What's that mean?" Caylyn shrugged her shoulders and flipped the switch, it did nothing. They went into the next room. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switch. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." She said sweatly to them and headed to the first switch. Meeka went to a sign and read aloud. "Stay on the path." She read aloud. Meeka and Caylyn walked across a bridge, which Meeka took the time to bend over and touch the water and splash her sister with it. There was a switch that had arrows pointing to it and some wrighting next to it. Caylyn went up and flipped the switch while Meeka looked at the writing. "Please press this switch. -Toriel" Meeka read aloud. They went to the next switch and Meeka read it aloud too. "Please press this switch too. -Toriel" she read. Caylyn reached for the switch that was labeled and Meeka reached for the non-labelled switch. "No no no! You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you..." "Oh." Meeka said putting her hand down. Caylyn sighed and shook her head at her sister, Meeka just smiled. Caylyn pulled the switch and the spikes came down. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little ones. Let us move to the next room." She left out of the room. They followed the goat woman into the next room.


End file.
